Our Little Issue
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: Anybody think there needed to be more "sex-talk" scenes between Edward and Bella? Well, if you do then here is another version of their talk or another try at the sex-talk. Mostly random, but cute. Fluff. BxE


**Summary: **Anybody think there needed to be more "sex-talk" scenes between Edward and Bella (personally, they are my favorite). well, if you do then here is another version of their talk or another try at the sex-talk.

* * *

"Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."

— Maya Angelou

My hands slid into the warm sand, Edward's body neatly settled beside me. His cool breath washed over me, sending rapid shivers down my body. "Cold?" He asked, allowing his fingers to trail up my spine, toward the center of my neck where he lazily traced circles into my skin, and connected the moles (which, horribly, only appeared only on my back and neck) with his ice cold touch. He placed one deadly kiss on my neck and it took everything to not grab him and tear off his clothes right then and there. As one could possibly imagine, that takes a lot of strength and faith.

Strength and faith I was not going to break.

Never would I give in to these temptations; this was Edward's wish and I would keep it.

. . . Screw you faith and strength.

"No, your breath just tickles," I said, unsuccessfully pushing Edward back playfully. We sat like that for a few seconds, until my head turned to watch the rolling waves, my brain actually running off to a world of naked Edward and many pillows. Now- that right there is the the life. At this moment (although I was extremely caught up in a fun pillow fight) I thanked God heavily, for not only creating heavenly vampires or my vampire, but for great fantasies and creative minds. Oh, and for not allowing Edward to read my mind.

Extremely grateful for that one!

Edward's nose grazed my neck, taunting me in an almost scary/horrible way. "I could just not breath," he suggested after a few minutes, in a extremely flirtatious voice, my stomach, now erupting with a pitter-patter-like feeling, and my heart beating furiously against my chest. I caught my breath, pulling it out of my lungs, in very, very small breathes.

"Will that make you happier?" He asked, pulling his body forward and whispering into my ear, fully aware of my answer, and of my heart. Bastard... His fingers slipped against my waist, pulling me closer to his beautiful (and might I add: chilling) body. He pressed his lips against my neck again, and sighed against my pale skin, sending a larger army of shivers down my spine and throughout my body. From beside me, Edward chuckled. He obviously was enjoying watching my torture.

Yet, even in this torture my mind couldn't help but think, this is the life. But those thoughts tend to appear when the love of your life is massaging your neck with his lips. He laughed, as if reading my mind, kissed my cheek and slowly ran a pale finger up my arm. "This is an amazing life," he exhaled, resting his chin casually on my shoulder. "And it would be nothing without you," he added, delivering a large shipment of kisses to my cheeks, and left eyebrow. His topaz eyes glittering with each one of my laughs, smiles and blushes.

With his short and corny, yet charming speech, I couldn't help but smile largely as if he had never said anything so nice before.

Unaware of how long we sat like that, hold each other and exchanging small kisses or words. We both had the honor of each other's presence and watching the sun settle into the distance, it's glow suddenly leaving this world and the dark invading the streets of Washington and very ocean I stared into, Edward and I sat there unmoving, happily in each others company, laughing and exchanging thoughts about anything that came up. Soon, his fingers trailed up my back and my lips explored his own.

This is heaven.

"You're charming," Edward whispered against my lips, allowing me to come up for air. What a stupid thing, to make human's breath.

I tilted my head and faintly laughed, "What gave you that idea, exactly?"

"Your lips." He kissed my temple. "They're adorable." I kissed his cold lips, my bodies hormones going skyward and leaving me wanting so much more from Edward. I blushed, normal reaction, and apologized to the man who hovered over me, his face covered in amusement. "Like I said, they're adorable," was all he said in reaction to my sweet and silent apology.

"No," I denied. "They're bored and want to work. Not talk." My head pushed forward, catching Edward's lips in a kiss, in which he quickly pulled away from, much to my dissatisfaction. I frowned largely, to make it clear that his pulling away early was not expectable and certainly later he would have to make up for it.

Edward's thumb graciously ran over my eyebrow and down my jaw-line. He sent me a crooked smile, his sharp white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "Soon, love, but first you must do something for me." Edward chuckled, moving to my side (I sighed, unhappy he had crawled off of me) and forcing me to sit side by side with him. Of course, I didn't object when his pale arm wrapped around my waist and we sat happily in each others company.

The moonlight shone against the black water. With each roll of a wave a small patch of diamonds (moonlight) moved and rocked, along with the water, bobbing in and out of sight. I sighed happily and watched as a patch of clouds gently rolled over the sky, my moon still intact, and moved in the direction of Forks; but one open patch of the sky stayed clear.

"What is that, exactly?" I asked Edward, curious as to what I could possible do for him. I leaned my head against Edward's arm. "- That you want me to do?" Well, there was a lot I could do...

Edward's head turned to the side, to where I could no longer see his sharp features or his glittering eyes, but instead the curve of his scalp and half of the back of his head. His bronze-colored hair looking smooth and finger-running-through worthy. The shadows casted a dark shade over the two of us and his hair (his finger-running-through worthy hair) was darker- an almost chocolate brown or almond-colored brown.

I wasn't exactly convinced what he was going to ask me was good, nor would it be his average request. I wasn't ready, for whatever he had prepared. May it be a speech, or a kiss goodnight- there was something more behind it. Something dark and not Edward. "After we're married-" Oh yeah, dark and sinister all right.... "There's the complicated process of- sex." The word "sex" seemed almost violent to Edward, like thinking about it hurt.

Let's hope that's not the case. I might be in a lot of pain...

"Uh-hu."

"There has to be something - besides. . . _sex - _that fills your interest." He pinched the bridge of his pale nose. "How about a dog?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How is a dog going to help my sexual needs, Edward?"

Edward shook his head. "It isn't going to help, but maybe it will distract you from _wanting _me."_ I don't want my body to be a _**_distraction_**_ from my talent or my brain_," Shania Twain by the way."

Laughing, I threw a handful of dirty sand at Edward. "Your personalization isn't very convincing."

"Then how about this: A dog will do you good. Why not at least try?"

As Edward reached to grab my hand I pulled back, surprised by my own force; when it came to Edward I was his slave, obviously not in total command. Although, if he told me to kill somebody I really would consider it. His control over me_ is_ that great. "Who said that?" I smirked.

He chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "I did, as a matter of fact."

"No. Besides, wouldn't that be a little offending to Jacob; he is a dog. And if I get a pet dog what will that say about Jacob and I's friendship?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled. "You're very frusterating, Bella." I planted a kiss on his marble-like cheek and leaned my head aginst his solid shoulder. Finally Edward spoke up, "I'll buy you a cat. We don't know any cat-people."

With all seriousness, I strongly doubted that. "With my luck, we're bound to have cat-people move in next door next month. Or maybe Jessica?"

He nodded his head, chuckling softly. "Jessica?"

The idea was ridiculousm but I thought maybe I could make a point... yeah. "Jessica has very... cat-like features."

Edward chuckled loudly and shook his head. "You're absolutely stunning, and very, very stubborn," he whispered. I lifted my eyes softly to meet his. "But I love you for it. And if you love me, you'll except me cat idea."

I sighed, "Oh alright. I'll consider getting a cat, but I swear if Jessica goes Cat-lady on me, your going to have to be the one to protect me against her powers after admiting that I was right, about everything." I crossed my arms. Edward's cool lips pressed against my hair and trailed down to my neck, where they stopped.

"Alright love," He said, chuckling.

After a few moments I said, "if you just think you're getting out of that make-out session, you were wrong buck-o."

I turned to looked deep into Edward's golden eyes, searching for anything. I looked deeper until- There it was! "I think you wre going to remined me anyways," I said rolling onto my stomach and playing with Eddie's - who's fingers were still entwined with mine - fingers. The diamond on my left hand seemed to glow against the light of the moon reflecting the present and all to come.

He smiled. "I have a surprise for you." Needless to say I was excited until I found out I would have to go for another "ride".

When I had arrived back at Edward's home for my surprise and I immedayly attempted to run up to Edward's bedroom, where he stopped me and placed his hands over my eyes, leading me into an unknown surprise.

He wouldn't have us break his virtue in the family room, so obviously this was something else. We took a few steps forward until he stopped me and commanded me to stay still. In a few seconds the hand was off and I was face to face with Emmett, and in his arms was a small, black and white and fur ball.

It only took seconds to understand.

They bought me a cat.

Emmett looked up with a large smile on his face and then winked, "This should help keep you a virgin longer. She's cute- except when she barfs." He held that kitten up and dumped it into my arms. "Have fun!"

He left the room laughing.

I turned to Edward who was smiling brightly. "I have a... cat."

Edward took a step close to me and wrapped a large arm around my waist. Gently he pet my cat. "We have a cat," he corrected.

At this thought I smiled and snuggled into Edward's side. Sure, this wasn't going to help out sex problem but hey we've got a cat. And I couldn't help but ask, "No one's going to eat her, right?"

* * *

_So w__hat do you think? Cute, funny? I thought it was random, but maybe 'cause it's three in the morning... oops... I'm off to bed as soon as I publish this. _


End file.
